


Best to bet on all the horses

by Becausewearetheants



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becausewearetheants/pseuds/Becausewearetheants
Summary: Noah and Brian became quick best friends, but Noah wants more. He wants to hold Brian's hand and watch animal planet with him until they fall asleep. Noah wants cuddles and kisses, but Brian is dating Courtney and is undoubtedly straight.





	Best to bet on all the horses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first ever fan fiction I've ever written, and it has been a while since I last read the book, so the characters are probably going to be a little different. I know that this chapter is short, but I wasn't sure if anybody will even read this. Anyways constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you guys like this!

Noah sat at the desk in his room. He had spent all afternoon drawing and redrawing Brian's eyes. Every time Noah thought that he had finally perfected them, he would rember specks of green and gold that he forgot, and would have to restart. Drawing Brian's eyes was the only thing calming him down at the moment. 

Brian was coming over tonight, after he visited Courtney at her place. "He's just a friend, Noah. He's just your straight best friend." Noah took a deep breath and walked to his mirror. He had on his gray sweat pants and his old Van Gogh shirt. Noah hoped this was what he was supposed to be wearing. He had never been invited to any sleep overs when he was younger, and never had enough friends to have his own. Noah wasn't even sure if this was a sleepover, but Brian had asked yesterday if he could "stay over and hang" What does hang even mean, do they bake brownies together, watch YouTube videos about super nova's, did it mean they would kiss passionately until their lips were numb and were gasping for air? Noah hoped it was the later, even though it was wishful thinking.

It was 9:03 when Brian finally knocked on the window. Noah took one last look in the mirror before giving Brian entrance to the room. 

"Hey" Brian said, still half way out the window. 

Brian was wearing his skintight joggers and a white T-shirt. Noah internally cursed himself for noticing how good he looked. 

"Hey," Noah replied back. "I know you said you were coming over to bang, but I didn't really know what you wanted to do..."

Brian licked his bottom lip, a faint pink starting to spread across his cheek. 

"I'm coming over to bang? Man, Noah you should have told me, I would've showered."

Noah felt his face go ashen. "No, no, I meant hang. Yesterday you said you were coming over to bang, not hang... wait, wait, wait hang, you said we were going to hang, even though I'm not even sure what people do when the hang, I mean what does hang even mean?" Noah bit the inside of his mouth and willed himself to stop talking, "I wish I were a horse" he thought. 

"Dude, chill," Brian said in between burst of laughter, "I knew what you meant, I was just trying to give you a hard time."


End file.
